


Intern

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy just is not the type you expect to be up to no good, or at least not on that sort of level





	

“Can I hear what these things are for?” Luffy softly asks, there is a simple sigh on the other line before he gets his reply. The phone line is clear so he is able to hear the soft exhale from the other man, hear the exhale he knows is from exhaling cigarette smoke.

After all this time he knows what Sanji’s smoking voice sounds like that and Sanji is far more patient and happy during or after a smoke.

“Even if I were to explain what you are getting you wouldn’t understand.” Sanji explains, Luffy could hear the man’s smile. “And it is a need to know basis anyway, explaining would be a waste of time and a headache I don’t need. It is your job to play the clueless but clumsy intern and I find you play that job far better without any information. I’ve seen your attempts to lie Luffy.” Sanji’s voice when he says Luffy’s name never fails to make his stomach flutter. “You’re better off not knowing anything.”

“Suspicious.” Luffy huffs while he glares at his sandwich, he’ll eat it but he feels no need to while he speaks to Sanji. He knows it will be delicious but his mind is on the mission and his sort of handler.

“It’s for your protections too.” Sanji drawls lazily. “But mostly the client’s protection and we don’t want people suspicious of you, simply put you’re too simple to pull something like this off, too honest, too bright eyed, too good. You have your dark side.” Sanji’s voice is light but Luffy hears the interest and fascination. “But they don’t know that, which makes it all the better for us.”

“But this is so boring.” Luffy sighs and he frowns at the chuckle he gets. “It is.”

“Only for a bit more, a few more weeks and then everything will be complete and as usual I’ll guide you. This will be over before you know it.” Sanji reassures, Luffy relaxes at the certainty before his eyes fall on his sandwich again. Not bought and not prepared by him but it had been, it still was special.

“Sanji…” He asks cautiously. “When is the next time I’ll see you? Outside of work?”

“Besides last night?” Luffy hears the clacking of keys and a deep sigh as Sanji checks his laptop. “Well the next big haul we get I can make contact, if I weren’t so well known to the target we could have met tonight but… such is fate.” Sanji breathes loftily. “Miss me already?” A dark knowing chuckle spreads through the phone. “Or my cooking?”

“You.” Luffy admits softly. “I don’t like being apart.”

“Me neither.” There is the sound of a creak of an office chair before silence. The silence lingered for a while before Sanji spoke his voice apologetic. “Luffy if there was a way to meet up I’d try for it just that this job it is just too big. I’ll make it up to you when it all ends. A day off, for the both of us.”

Such promises were rare in itself, Luffy freezes even as his heart leaps in joy and anticipation. “Really?”

“It’ll be the extra extra bonus.” Sanji teases, "Now you have five minutes’ left of your break, I should go. That sandwich isn’t going to eat itself and even you need a few minutes to eat.”

True but… “How did you know?” He asks curiously. The rich laughter in response makes him narrow his eyes. “Are you watching me?”

“No I just know you Luffy.” Sanji laughs. “Later.”

X

If he is a little distracted it is because when the rush dies down he dreams of soft kisses, warm hands over his as he attempts to slice the fruits ahead of him. Being with Sanji is always a pleasure, the way the man takes delight in every task, every preparation it would make Luffy jealous if he didn’t already know that the food was for him.

Sanji loves cooking but he loves being appreciated too. And telling Sanji how much he loves his cooking is for certain something that he can do. He is happy doing these jobs, they are simple and before he can get bored Sanji sweeps him away.

They get a bit of time together before there is another client and another job, another infiltration. When Sanji does the infiltration Luffy feels lonely in more ways than one. Sanji’s eyes grow distant and his words are short but the amount of food cooked grows and grows.

Not that he is complaining but he wants more than the delicious food. He wants Sanji’s eyes on him. His hands on him whether on his shoulder or on his face. He wants the soft welcome back kisses, he wants the laughter that they have together.

But they almost have enough saved at least according to Sanji. Luffy would have spent everything by this point it is just how he is but Sanji has squirreled away their savings bit by bit. Luffy can’t wait until the day Sanji decides it is time to retire their little job.

He knows what they are doing is wrong it its own way. The world of spies had changed, Sanji had told him that when he had started the first job, so although he didn’t know where the information went and what happened because of it, Sanji knew and Sanji made sure they benefited.

Simple things like snacks, or bonuses, Sanji negotiated for them all. The clients rewarded them for their work and their timeliness, so no wonder they always had work but Luffy would give it all up in order for a life with Sanji.

They were both young, hadn’t figured out what they really wanted to do yet. Sanji toyed with the idea of owning his own restaurant. Luffy just wanted something but not something that would tie him down and take him away from his friends and Sanji. Maybe after they were all finished they could plan their future together.

But if anything his resume looked wonderful after all these jobs. That had to be the only good thing about being a small cooperate spy.

X

Making calls from the bathroom is so cliché but Luffy really doesn’t have a choice. Things had taken a drastic change at work, the person he has to inform as quick as possible is Sanji. He twitches with every ring and when he finally hears the click he sighs in relief.

“Hey.” Sanji purrs. The sound travels through the line and goes right to Luffy’s stomach. “It’s cute you wanting to check on me but I’m fine I managed to make it to the office quite well, a little stiff.” Sanji laughs. “But overall fine.” Sanji’s words derail him for a bit because then he thinks of the night before and that was not what he had called about but he should have, he had been too harsh, too quick and even though Sanji had reassured him he should have been more careful. “You’re not calling about that are you.” Sanji mused after his silence. There is the sound of a chair creaking as Sanji shifts, most likely taking his feet off the desk. “What’s up?”

“There’s going to be a meeting in three days.” Luffy hissed. “And there was some weird thing going on downstairs.”

“Explain weird.” Sanji murmurs. “Downstairs, the new room?”

“The people who came weren’t the company who was supposed to but they worked anyway and then the actual people came. We were told there was some sort of mix up but…” Luffy sighed. “No one thinks so.”

“Good.” Sanji breathed. “That’s some good and interesting news. You’ll be out of there sooner than you think.” A small silence follows both of them just breathing lightly. “I miss you.” Sanji admits softly, Luffy nearly chokes at how sad the other man sounds. “I want this mission to be over, Law convinced Roci to give us a big break so we have that.”

“I’d like that.” Luffy admits. He winces when his watch alerts him that he had to get back to his desk right away. “I have to go.”

“I know… I’ll see you soon.” Sanji says softly. “Luffy, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Luffy admits softly. It is painful to hang up but with the knowledge that everything is almost over he feels so much better about it all.


End file.
